


Das Aurorenbüro: Staffel 1

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Auror Harry Potter, Auror James Sirius Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Baker Harry Potter, Baking, Bisexual James Sirius Potter, Comedy, Confused Harry Potter, Cormac McLaggen - Freeform, Diplomacy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hilarious, Humor, James Sirius Potter Being an Asshole, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Multi, Office, Other, Parody, Sexy, Stress Baking, Vegetarians & Vegans, bäcker, crackfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: Wer braucht schon Feinde, wenn man Kollegen hat?!
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

**Intro.**  
  
Es läuft ABBA mit Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)  
  
Die Kamera führt den Zuschauer durch das völlig überfüllte Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums. Überall schwirren Hexen und Zauberer panisch herum, es muss irgendwann morgens zwischen acht und neun Uhr sein. Alle eilen zu ihrem jeweiligen Arbeitsplatz – sei es in der Mysteriumsabteilung oder in der Zentralverwaltung.

  
  
_ There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer _

  
  
Es wird auf einen völlig gestressten, adulten Harry Potter herangezoomt. Er ist offensichtlich spät dran. Er trägt seine Aurorenuniform, doch hat sie vorne um einen Knopf versetzt falsch zugeknöpft. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist gequält, aber er grüßt dennoch artig seine Mitmenschen. Inmitten eines Zunickens bleibt das Bild stehen und unter Harrys Gesicht erscheinen die Buchstaben:  
  


Harry J. Potter  
als  
 **Auror Harry James Potter**

  
  
  
_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me  
Chase the shadows away _

  
  
  
Ein Cut und die Kamera führt durch ein großes Büro, wo mehrere Auroren gequält rumwuseln. Im Hintergrund sieht man Auror Smithers, wie er eine Bananenschale in den Mülleimer zielt. Es geht weiter in ein separates Büro, welches in Pergament und Akten unterzugehen scheint. Ein noch geqälterer Auror mit rotem, ungekämmten Haar sitzt verloren am Schreibtisch. Er wühlt sich verzweifelt durch das Papier und ist den Tränen nahe. Als er schmerzerfüllt den Mund aufreißt, um ein Stoßgebet auszuschreien, beibt die Kamera auf seinem Gesicht stehen:  
  


Ron B. Weasley  
als  
 **Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley (Leiter des Aurorenbüros)**

  
  
  
Nun beschäftigt sich das Intro mit einem wild gewordenen, jungen Auroren, der bereits in den frühen Mogenstunden am rotieren ist. Er zuckt wild mit den Augen und scheint sich lautstark bei der Sekretärin über etwas zu beschweren. Seine Aurorenuniform sitzt perfekt und ist makellos gebügelt, denn er nimmt sich und seine Arbeit besonders ernst. Als er die Arme vor einem Kollegen hochreißt, um wutentbrannt auf ihn loszugehen, bleibt die Kamera erneut stehen:  
  


James S. Potter  
als  
 **Auror James Sirius Potter**

  
  
  
_ Movie stars  
On end of the rainbow  
With a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in _

  
  
Das Intro geht weiter, denn neben dem wutentbrannten James Potter steht süffisant grinsend ein Auror mittleren Alters mit einem unschlagbaren Aussehen. Er ist groß, muskulös und hat ein breites mit perfekten Zähnen besetztes Grinsen. Er hält eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und schaut vergnügt dabei zu, wie James Potter gerade den Kollegen angeht. Doch als Lizzy Fimbles vorbeiläuft, schaut er ihr unverblümt hinterher, direkt auf ihren Po. Die Kamera hält in jenem Moment an, als er seine Lippen zu einem begeisterten Hinterherpfeifen verzieht.  
  


Cormac McLaggen  
als  
 **Auror Comac McLaggen**

  
  
  
_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness  
To the break of the day _

  
  
  
Zu guter Letzt stürmt ein verärgerter, blonder Mann inmitten des Geschehens, denn er ist unzufrieden: er hält Akten in die Höhe und schreit durch das Großraumbüro. Dabei ignoriert er die Tatsache, dass gerade zwei Auroren am Boden liegen und sich prügeln. Er reißt seinen Mund noch mehr auf, denn er braucht die Aufmerksamkeit. Er scheint ein wichtiger Mann zu sein, denn er trägt einen feinen Anzug von Datscha & Kullana. Als seine Lippen sich schließen und sich gerade seine Nasenflügel aufplustern, bleibt auch hier die Kamera kurz stehen:  
  


Draco L. Malfoy  
als  
 **Anwalt Draco Lucius Malfoy**

  
  
  
_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me  
Chase the shadows away _

  
  
Die Kamera zoomt aus. Sie verlässt die Aurorenzentrale und dann das ganze Zaubereiministerium. Der obligatorische Blick über London samt seiner wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten wird eingeblendet. Big Ben, Tower Bridge und natürlich das London Eye erstrahlen in einem goldenen Sonnenuntergang. Dann, mit den letzten gesungenen Worten Abbas erscheint darüber der Titel dieser Serie in großen Lettern in der Word Schriftart Comic Sans Ms:  
  


**Das Aurorenbüro.**


	2. Episode 1 - Cupcake Royal

_Im Aurorenbüro, Montagmorgen, 9:56 Uhr._  
  
"Meine Herren, ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit!"

  
Ron war aus seinem Chefbüro herausgetreten und sah mit wichtiger Miene in die Runde Männer im Großraumbüro, die sich Auroren schimpften. Auror Smithers gab ein gelangweiltes Gähnen von sich, während Auror Dickens es gar nicht für nötig hielt, von dem Stapel Pergament vor sich aufzublicken. Potter Junior schob sich unbeeindruckt noch einen Löffel seines veganen Lunchs in den Rachen, was jedoch von seinem Vater Harry Potter -ja, dem Harry Potter - durch einen Klaps mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf sofort gerügt wurde.  
Ron blies die Backen auf. Er zählte grob durch und musste feststellen, dass die Kindergartengruppe 1b nicht vollständig war.

  
"Und wo ist McLaggen?", fragte er genervt, doch seine Frage wurde noch im selben Augenblick beantwortet, als der hochgewachsene, stramme Mann mit einem überlegenen Grinsen aus einem Nebenzimmer herausspaziert kam. Und mit ihm Lizzy Fimbles.

  
"Bei Merlin, kannst du dich nicht einmal zusammenreißen?", fauchte Ron und warf McLaggen, aber auch Fimbles einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

  
"Auror Weasley, Sir, wir, ähm...", stotterte Lizzy, doch Ron winkte ab. Geschwind huschte sie aus dem Großraumbüro.

  
"Also meine Herren, ich habe soeben eine außergewöhnliche Nachricht vom obersten Minister persönlich erhalten!"  
Er legte eine theatralische Pause ein, doch keiner der Männer schien auch nur einen Hauch interessierter. Beleidigt rümpfte Ron die Nase. Welch Banausen er doch unter sich hatte.

  
"Also gut. Morgen bekommen wir wichtigen Besuch, um nicht zu sagen, den wichtigsten Besuch seit Gründung dieser unserer Abteilung!"

  
"Ha und ich dachte, den hätten wir hier schon seit knapp einundzwanzig Jahren rumgammeln, nicht wahr, eure Hoheit?", blaffte Auror Smithers und warf dabei einen schmierig grinsenden Blick zu Harry. James stieß ein kleines, amüsiertes "He" aus. Harry indes fand die Bemerkung gar nicht lustig und kniff seine Augen beleidigt zusammen. Ein paar andere Auroren kicherten.

  
"Hey, Schnauze!", intervenierte Ron und fürchtete gedanklich schon den morgigen Tag.  
Er räusperte sich und sagte weiter: "Morgen stattet uns Ihre Majestät Königin Elizabeth II einen Besuch ab. Das gab es bisher noch nie und ist die einmalige Gelegenheit, die Zusammenarbeit zwischen unserer Abteilung und dem Secret Service zu stärken."

  
McLaggen ließ sich derweil neben James plumpsen und warf einen verträumten Blick in die Luft. "Bei Merlin, wahrscheinlich wird sie von einer umwerfenden Entourage begleitet...", sinnierte er und hatte dabei ein leicht dümmliches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

James stutzte und sah zu McLaggen. "Was zum Teufel ist eine Entourage?"  
Als Antwort bekam er von seinem Vater einen erneuten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Das ist ihre Begleitung, du Idiot!", blaffte Harry und fragte sich stumm, wie er hatte so einen Deppen großziehen können.

  
"Meine Herren!", zischte Ron nun lauter und alle Augen wandten sich erneut an ihn. "Wir sind hier nicht das LAPD oder der Sonntagnachmittag-Bingo-Club! Könnt ihr das bitte ernst nehmen? Es geht hier um eine wichtige, diplomatische Angelegenheit und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir das morgen einigermaßen seriös über die Bühne bringen könnten!"  
Die Männer blickten ihn wie kleine verwirrte Schäfchen an.

  
"Also, folgendermaßen: Ich werde Lizzy Fimbles damit beauftragen, das Buffet zu orga-"

  
"Ich kann Cupcakes mitbringen!", blubberte es unkontrolliert aus Harry heraus. Dabei hatte er begeistert einen Arm gehoben. Doch als er merkte, dass er nur von fragenden Gesichtern angestarrt wurde, ließ er seine Hand langsam runter und formte demütig ein stummes "Sorry". Jeder wusste, dass Harry für sein Leben gern buk, aber der royale Besuch der Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland war anscheinend nicht der richtige Moment dafür.

  
"...wie ich also sagte, wird Lizzy für das Buffet sorgen. Ich habe zusammen mit einem Kollegen des MI5 bereits eine Empfangsrede vorbereitet. Ich werde Ihre Majestät nach dieser etwas herumführen und dabei erwarte ich, dass ihr euch zu benehmen wisst. Ihr werdet deshalb auch eure Galaroben tragen, alle rasiert und gekämmt erscheinen..." - Ron fuhr sich von seinen Worten selbst ertappt durchs eigene zerwuschelte Haar - "und wenn Ihre Majestät Fragen an euch haben sollte, dann werdet ihr diese in grammatisch richtigem und deutlichem Englisch beantworten. Inhaltlich bitte auch keinen Schwachsinn erzählen."

  
In den Köpfen der Männer ratterte es und Ron ahnte, dass es wahrscheinlich bereits an den Galaroben scheitern würde. Er seufzte gequält auf.  
"Also gut, wer braucht noch eine neue Galarobe?"

  
Alle hoben die Hand.  
  
  
 _Zaubereiministerium, 13:43 Uhr._  
  
"Weasley, keinen Schritt weiter!", donnerte es durch die Hallen des Zaubereiministeriums und Ron rollte unwillkürlich mit den Augen. Er war bereits leicht gestresst, nachdem er in der Winkelgasse einem völlig überforderten Schneider hatte darum anbetteln müssen, bis zum späten Abend insgesamt dreizehn neue, hochwertige Galaroben anzufertigen. Er war nun gerade auf dem Weg zurück in das Büro, als auch noch die unverkennbar schrille Stimme Draco Malfoys hinter ihm ertönte. Ron blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem wutentbrannten Anwalt. Von allen Dingen dieser Welt, die Draco hätte werden können, hatte es Anwalt sein müssen. Dracos blasses Gesicht war mit roten Flecken gesprenkelt, denn er schien hochverärgert.

  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr Malfoy?", fragte Ron süffisant und blinzelte Malfoy mit einem gespielten Lächeln an.

  
"Wie viele Muggel wollen Sie hier eigentlich noch einschleusen? Der Herr von MI5, der hier mittlerweile ein- und ausgeht wie bei Großmutters Sonntagskaffeekranz sollte doch eigentlich reichen?! Wir haben hier Regeln und Gesetze und eines davon ist das Geheimhaltungsgesetz! Sie erinnern sich vielleicht daran?", pflaumte Malfoy und hatte dabei seine Fäuste fest in seine Seiten gedrückt. Ron stöhnte. "Wir reden hier ja nicht von irgendeinem Muggel, sondern von Ihrer Majes-"

  
"Ja, das ist mir bewusst, Weasley! Aber die wird hier sicherlich ja nicht alleine auftauchen! Da werden mindestens noch zehn weitere Muggel mitkommen! Pff, aber das daran von eurer Seite ja nicht gedacht wird, war ja offensichtlich." Malfoy rümpfte hochnäsig die Nase. "Ich werde noch heute einen Eilantrag stellen, um diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzen!"  
  
  


_ Am nächsten Tag, 6:48 Uhr. _

  


Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten hatte bis zum jetzigen Moment alles hervorragend funktioniert. Noch am Abend zuvor hatte der Schneider die Galaroben geliefert und Ron jene feierlich an seine Schützlinge verteilt. Die Rede, die er gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen von MI5 – Jonathan Lincoln Fox – vorbereitet hatte, stand auch und Ron hatte sogar das stolze Gefühl, dass er seinen Spickzettel gar nicht benötigen würde.

  
Fröhlich trällerte er vor sich hin und vernahm wohlwollend, wie ein Auror nach dem anderen im Büro auftauchte. Und sie sahen alle fantastisch aus. Sogar Smithers hatte es hinbekommen, sich ordentlich den Bart zu stutzen.   
Und dann kam es, wie es kommen musste.

  
„Was meinst du damit, Lizzy kann nicht kommen?!“ Rons Herz rutschte in die Hose und er merkte, dass ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. McLaggen zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Sie meinte, sie hätte eine Blasenentzündung...“

  
„Ja und das Buffet?“, fuhr Ron ihn harsch an und schlug dabei die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Hat sie das denn nicht irgendwie gestern schon irgendwo vorbestellt? Bei irgendjemandem?!“

  
McLaggen zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Dieser Kerl konnte aber auch rein gar nichts außer einigermaßen gut aussehen.   
„So ein Mist!“, zischte Ron und rieb sich das Gesicht.

  
Just in diesem Moment kam ein gestriegelter Potter Senior durch die Tür, gefolgt von seinem verschlafenen Junior. Als Ron Harry erblickte spürte er einen Funken Hoffnung aufflammen, denn auf Harry Potter – den Jungen, der lebte – war einfach immer Verlass. Denn, Merlin sei Dank, war er auch der Mann, der backte. Und als ob es Zeichen des Himmels gewesen war, so hielt Harry eine Box voller saftiger Cupcakes in seinen Händen.

  
„Bei Merlins Barte, Harry!“ schrie Ron freudig auf und wollte seinen besten Freund am liebsten Knutschen. „Du hast also doch Cupcakes mitgebracht!“

  
Harry nickte stolz. „Ja, schau mal, sogar mit kleinen Fähnchen.“   
Ron schaute genauer in die Box und tatsächlich: auf den kleinen Teigbergen thronte jeweils ein kleines blau-rot-weißes Fähnchen Großbritanniens. James summte leise die Melodie zu „Rule Britannia“.   
  
  
_ Im Aurorenbüro, 8:01 Uhr. _   
  
  
„Und wo bleibt die Alte jetzt?“, grummelte James genervt und hatte dabei seine bulligen Arme vor sich verschränkt. Wahrscheinlich war er so grimmig drauf, weil ihm die Robe nicht ordentlich passte, vermutete Ron. Der Junge war für sein Alter extrem breitschultrig und muskulös und Ron fragte sich oft, wie man bei einer veganen Ernährung eigentlich zu so einem Tier heranwachsen konnte. Doch als James sich ungeniert einen Proteinriegel fast völlig auf einmal in den Rachen schob, erinnerte sich Ron wieder daran, dass der Junge voller Supplemente, Anabolika und sonstigen Chemikalien steckte.

  
„Das ist die Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland, zeig mal mehr Respekt!“, zischte Harry und schüttelte gereizt den Kopf.

  
„Und wenn sie die Kaiserin von China wäre, so ist sie trotzdem steinalt. Faktisch habe ich nichts Falsches gesagt.“

  
McLaggen nickte zustimmend. „Und sie ist verspätet. Für eine Dame in ihrem Alter ja ein Armutszeugnis.“

  
Ron blies die Backen auf. In der Tat hätte Ihre Majestät schon längst eintreffen sollen. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und ihm schwante Böses. Malfoy hatte doch nicht etwa...?   
Und weil Ron gerade über den Teufel nachdachte, so ging in jenem Moment eine Tür auf. Wie es gute Soldaten eben taten, sprangen alle Männer sofort auf und stellten sich stramm.

Doch es war nicht Königin Elizabeth, die hereintrat, sondern der blonde Anwalt, der dem Aurorenbüro mit seinem breiten und äußerst flexiblen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit immer wieder einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Er fing an, breit zu grinsen, als er die Männer in ordentlicher Manier vor sich sah. „Meine Herren, also das ist doch wirklich nicht nötig“, trällerte er süffisant und ließ seinen Blick genüsslich durch die Runde wandern. 

Die Auroren brummten und sackten zusammen, als sie realisierten, wer vor ihnen stand.   
„Der schon wieder“, grummelte Auror Dickens und Auror Smithers fügte ein grimmiges „Vollpfosten“ hinzu.

  
Ron war außer sich. „Wo ist die Königin?“, fauchte er und trat einen Schritt näher an Malfoy heran. Dieser kam aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus.

  
„Woher soll ich denn bitteschön wissen, wo die Königin ist? Ach, wieder den Rührstab geschwungen, Potter?“ Malfoys Augen wanderten über die hübsch aufgebauten Cupcakes.

  
„Raus mit der Sprache, wo ist sie?“

  
Ron bebte vor Zorn, doch Malfoy ließ sich davon nicht beirren und drückte stattdessen Ron eine Akte in die Hände, die er mitgebracht hatte.

  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo eure Königin abgeblieben ist, aber dafür kann ich euch verraten, dass eure Abteilung eine offizielle Strafanzeige wegen Verletzung des Geheimhaltungsabkommens erhalten hat.“ Malfoy zwinkerte in die Runde.

  
„Das reicht.“, schoss es plötzlich aus dem wildgewordenen Stier Potter Junior hervor und pfefferte einen Cupcake in Richtung Malfoy, der ihn haarscharf an der linken Schläfe streifte. Harry war sofort aufgesprungen, um die restlichen Cupcakes zu beschützen, während McLaggen James gepackt und zurückgehalten hatte.    
Grundgütiger, dachte sich Ron und begann innerlich zu weinen.

  
„Das wirst du bereuen, Potter!“, rief Malfoy beleidigt und machte einen Satz aus dem Büro.   
  
  


_Rule, Britannia! Britannia, rule the waves!  
Britons never, never, never shall be slaves._

  



	3. Episode 2 - Kamin 24b

"Warum müssen eigentlich wir immer herhalten, wenn so eine olle Hexe wieder irgendwo ihr Schminkköfferchen hat stehen lassen?" schnauzte James genervt, als er das kleine Memo las, das soeben durch die Tür des Großraumbüros geflattert war. Darauf stand eine Bitte des Atriumswächters:  
  


_Nicht identifizierbarer Gegenstand auf Ebene 0, Atrium. Direkt neben Kamin 24b._

  
  
"Wir haben dafür immerhin eine Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille", blaffte er hinterher.  
  
"Weil...", begann Harry, James' Vater, noch gereizter, "es sich dabei um schwarzmagische Bedrohungen handeln könnte und nun einmal wir dafür verantwortlich sind! Und jetzt los!" Er machte mit seinen beiden Händen eine scheuchende Bewegung in Richtung James. Dieser richtete sich grummelnd auf, aber stellte dabei sicher, dass er sich noch eine fast ganze Banane in den Mund schob. Der Junge war immer am Essen. Und wenn er nicht aß, trieb er zumeist übermäßig viel Sport. Nur das, was er tun sollte, nämlich arbeiten und endlich mal seine Einsatzberichte schreiben, das tat er nicht.   
  
"Ziemlich sexistisch, der kleine Potter." Die Bemerkung kam aus der hintersten Ecke geschossen von keinem anderen als Auror Dickens. Jener Auror Dickens, der heimlich in seiner Schublade die Ausgaben von Heiße Hexen und wo sie zu finden sind aufbewahrte.  
  
James drehte sich mit bedrohenden Augen zu Dickens. "Was willst du eigentlich?"  
Dickens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, warum nimmst du denn gleich an, dass es ein Schminkköfferchen war? Können Frauen nicht auch einfach mal ihre Aktentaschen vergessen?"

  
"Der einzige, der hier gleich was vergisst, bin ich. Und zwar mich!"  
Ron kam aus seinem kleinen Privatbüro hinausgeschossen, denn auch er hatte das Memo erhalten. Wild fuchtelnd hielt er es in die Höhe. "Wieso seid ihr noch nicht dort?"  
Harry und James sahen einander an und rollten gleichzeitig mit den Augen.

  
"He du!", rief Ron und deutete mit lang ausgestrecktem Finger auf McLaggen, der ebenfalls anwesend, jedoch am heutigen Morgen verdächtig still war. Denn normalerweise gab McLaggen immer seinen Senf dazu. McLaggen sah verschlafen auf und blinzelte Ron mit ertappter Miene an. Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf sich selbst. "Moi?", fragte er unschuldig und sofort breitete sich ein süßlicher Duft im Großraumbüro aus. Es roch nach Zuckerwein, Feuerwhiskey und Kürbissaft. James fing an zu gackern und schubste Harry mit dem Ellbogen vergnügt in die Seite: "Wenn wir jetzt vor ihm ein Feuerchen machen, wird er zum lebendigen Flammenwerfer."

  
"Schnauze Potter!", fauchte Ron und fügte ein gurgelndes "Junior" hinzu, als Harry ihn brüskiert ansah. Dann wandte er sich wieder an McLaggen:  
"Ja, du! Du gehst mit den beiden! Nicht, dass das wieder eskaliert wie beim letzten Mal."  
  


*******

  
  
Das Atrium war brechend voll. Von allen Seiten ströhmten Hexen und Zauberer in die riesige Empfangshalle ein. Manche kamen durch die zahlreichen an den Seiten errichteten Kamine, andere durch die zwei Telefonzellen, die sich etwas mittig befanden und andere wiederum aus den Toiletten. Es war kurz vor neun Uhr morgens und damit Rush Hour. Gemäßigten Schrittes und erhobenen Hauptes näherten sich die drei Auroren dem Kamin 24b. Tatsächlich lag direkt daneben eine kleine Tasche in der Größe eines Schulbuches. James seufzte und tippte mit seinem Fuß dagegen.

  
"Sag mal, bist du des Wahnsinns fette Beute?" schrie Harry ihn an und riss ihn an seiner Schulter etwas zurück.

  
"Was denn, das ist 'ne stinknormale Tasche."

  
"Das weißt du doch gar nicht!", blaffte Harry zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er nuschelte etwas vor sich hin und die Tasche wurde in einen blassgelben Schleier gehüllt. Es war ein Zauber, der dazu diente, schwarze Magie zu erkennen. Wäre schwarze Magie involviert gewesen, so hätte sich der Schleier nun dunkelviolett gefärbt. Doch stattdessen wurde er nur noch blasser.

  
James legte ein arrogantes Grinsen auf, das förmlich _Siehst du_ schrie.

  
"Na dann hat sich das ja erledigt", meldete sich McLaggen zu Wort und ein weiterer alkoholischer Duftschwall zog durch die Luft.

  
"Sag mal, wie viel hast du eigentlich gebechert?", fragte Harry mit richterlicher Miene und bekam von McLaggen nur ein schiefes Grinsen, welches seine makellosen Zähne preisgab. Lächerlich, dachte sich Harry neidisch, wie gut der Mann in dem Alter noch aussah. Kein einziges graues Haar, perfekte Haut, glatt wie ein Babypo. Davon konnte Harry nur träumen.

  
"Kommt, sagen wir dem Wächter, dass es mal wieder falscher Alarm war", sagte James und nickte in Richtung Ausgang.

  
Doch gerade als sich die drei Auroren umdrehen wollten, bewegte sich die Tasche wie von Geisterhand. Sie raschelte. James, Harry und McLaggen sahen sich mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Alle hielten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit und richteten sie auf die kleine, raschelnde Tasche. Todesmutig wie McLaggen war, trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und beugte sich leicht nach unten. "Da drin bewegt sich etwas", stellte er sinnesscharf fest und als Antwort kam aus der Tasche ein helles, piepsiges Husten.

  
"Was in Merlins..."  
James und Harry taten es McLaggen gleich und beugten sich ebenfalls über die Tasche.

  
Mit einem Nicken gab Harry zu verstehen, dass er langsam die Tasche öffnen würde, um den mysteriösen Inhalt zu enthüllen.   
McLaggen und James hielten sich bereit, eine eventuelle Attacke abzuwehren.   
Und mit einem heftigen Ruck, so als wolle er ein Pflaster von der Haut lösen, riss Harry theatralisch die Tasche auf und stieß einen Ton des Erstaunes aus, als er sah, was sich vor ihnen auftat.

  
In der Tasche, nebst einer angeknabberten Banane, einer kleinen Ampulle mit giftgrünem Liquid und zerknülltem Pergament wuselten vier kleine, dunkelblaue Babyniffler. Sie waren kaum größer als Birnen und ihre kleinen silberglänzenden Schnäbel gerade mal so lang und breit wie ein durchschnittlicher Fingernagel.

  
"Bei Merlins Barte, das sind Babyniffler!", rief Harry aus und James hatte instinktiv nach einem der Racker gegriffen. Denn obwohl James einer der unfreundlichsten Zauberer in wohl ganz Großbritannien war, so hatte er eine Schwäche für kleine, pelzige Tiere. Behutsam nahm er also einen kleinen Niffler an sich und hielt ihn in einer Hand, während die Finger seiner anderen Hand begannen, das kleine Tier zärtlich zu streicheln.

  
Auch McLaggen war hin und weg. Er beugte sich weiter runter zu den restlichen drei Nifflern und sagte sanft: "Na wie seid ihr denn hier hergekommen?"

  
Doch als die Mische aus Feuerwhiskey, Zuckerwein und Kürbissaft in die kleinen Riechorgane eindrang, fiel ein Niffler nach dem anderen geradewegs um. Harry und James klappten die Kinnladen runter und McLaggen riss die Augen schockiert auf. "Merlin, hab ich eben drei Babyniffler getötet?" Er legte einen Finger panisch auf einen der kleinen Niffler und stieß ein erleichtertes "Puh" aus, als er feststellte, dass die Tierchen noch atmeten.

Dann zuckte er unschuldig mit den Schultern. "Na so können wir sie immerhin besser in den vierten Stock bringen."  
James presste entsetzt den kleinen Niffler, den er noch in seinen Händen hielt, an die Brust. "Komm bloß nicht zu nahe!"  
"Ja, ich nehme die besser!", fügte Harry hinzu und schnappte sich die Tasche. "Geh du schon mal wieder zurück und sag Ron Bescheid. Und gönn dir auch einen Ausnüchterungstrank..."  
  
Und so begaben sich Harry und James in die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, während sich McLaggen schwor, das nächste Mal ein oder zwei Feuerwhiskey weniger zu trinken.   


  
** Remember: Don't drive & niffle **


	4. Episode 3 - Cowid-17

Jetzt hatte der oder das Virus nun auch die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer erreicht. Und das Blöde war, dass es tatsächlich weder einen Impfstoff, noch ein Zaubermittel dagegen gab. Die zahlreichen Heiler im St.-Mungo-Hospital waren ratlos. Und so kam es, wie es hatte kommen müssen...  
  
„Bitte WAS?“, raunte James Sirius Potter zornig, als Lizzy Fimbles – die gute Seele und Sekretärin der Aurorenzentrale – ihn freundlich auf die Maskenpflicht hinwies. Sie selbst trug eine rosafarbene Maske mit Blumenmuster, welche nicht nur ihren sonst so schönen Mund, sondern auch ihre kleine Stupsnase bedeckte.  
James schnaubte gereizt auf. „Wieso soll ich bitte hier eine Maske tragen?“, blaffte er und sah Lizzy mit wütenden Augen an.

  
„Weil es nun ab heute Vorschrift ist, Auror Potter, Sir“, bemerkte Lizzy höflich und scheinbar unbeeindruckt von James' Empörung.  
James brummte laut auf und bohrte seine zuckenden, blauen Augen in die von Lizzy.

  
„Wer regt sich hier schon wieder auf?“, dröhnte eine weitere Stimme von hinten, die James noch wütender machte. Es war Harry.

  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“, fragte Harry, der sich neben James stellte und ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf erteilte. „So haben wir dich nicht erzogen“, mahnte er durch eine rote Maske mit goldenen Punkten, die an das Emblem von Gryffindor erinnerte. James rollte mürrisch seine Augen und konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein Vater einmal mehr bewies, dass er ein absoluter Vollpfosten vor dem Herren war.

  
„Und wo hast du bitteschön jetzt diese Maske her?“, schimpfte er und fuchtelte dabei wild mit den Armen.

  
„Von Molly!“, erwiderte Harry stolz und zog aus seinem langen, braunen Aurorenmantel eine weitere Maske heraus. Diese war jedoch nicht rot und gold wie seine eigene, sondern schwarz wie die Nacht und als kleines Highlight war auf der rechten Seite eine kleine, süßgelbe Banane aufgestickt. „Und für dich hat sich auch eine gemacht!“  
James schnappte sie verärgert und setzte sie grummelnd auf.  
  


*******

  
  
Es war Mittwoch und es stand die wöchentliche Narrensitzung an. Im Dienstplan eines jeden Auroren war jene Veranstaltung natürlich offiziell als WAS – Wöchentliche Aurorensitzung – betitelt, doch im Grunde war es lediglich Rons wöchentliche Pflicht, sich die Wehwehchen und Leiden seiner höchst kompetenten Mitarbeiter anzuhören.   
  
„Meine Herren!“, meldete sich Ronald Weasley, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, wichtig zu Wort, als er aus seinem Chefbüro trat. Sein Gesicht war zur Hälfte mit einer Stoffmaske bedeckt, die von ihrer Machart denen von Harry und James ähnelte. Denn auch diese hatte Molly Weasley mit viel Liebe gemacht. Sie war ebenfalls rot-gold, jedoch statt wilden Farbtupfern, handelte es sich bei Rons Maske um ein Karomuster, das an ein Schachbrett erinnerte. Im Grunde, so dachte sich James insgeheim, als er sich seinen Onkel so ansah, war die Maskenpflicht nicht ganz so verkehrt. So musste er das Gesicht seines Onkels immerhin nur zur Hälfte ertragen.

  
„Wie ihr nun alle mitbekommen habt, so hat Cowid-17 nun auch uns erreicht. Deshalb gelten nun ab sofort für uns auch folgende Regeln!“ Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er funkelnde Buchstaben durch die Luft gleiten, die sich zu drei Regeln formten:  
  


_ Mund-und Nase sind stets zu bedecken. _

  


_ Hygieneabstand von 1,5 Metern einhalten. _

  


_ Regelmäßig Hände waschen. _

  
  
Nachdem die Worte klar und deutlich vor der gesamten Aurorenschaft schwebten, ließ Ron seinen Blick durch das Großraumbüro gleiten. Er seufzte unwillkürlich und fast resignierend. Da waren beispielsweise Dickens und Smithers, bei denen die Maske auf „halbacht“ hing und gerade mal so den Mund bedeckte. Außerdem saßen die beiden viel zu dicht aufeinander.

  
Auch McLaggen und Potter Junior saßen nicht im Mindestabstand voneinander, was eigentlich recht seltsam war, wenn Ron genauer darüber nachdachte. Denn James versuchte zumeist McLaggen zu meiden. Dann war da Atkinson, der dachte, er wäre ganz schlau und nur ein durchsichtiges Faceshield trug. Oder McKinsey, der praktisch die Miniversion eines Facehields trug und nur ein kleines Plastikvisier direkt vor seinen Lippen hängen hatte. Dabei benetzte er es in ekelerregender, aber auch schon fast faszinierbarer Art und Weise feucht mit seinem Atem, sodass es voller kleiner Tröpfchen war und bei jedem Ausatmen anlief.  
Und dann war da ja auch noch die Regel mit dem Händewaschen... Ron blies die Backen auf und nickte leicht in die Runde, so als wolle er sich selbst vergewissern, dass am Ende alles gut werden würde. Denn wenn er sich die Jecken vor sich so ansah, hatte er ernste Zweifel was das erfolgreiche Umsetzen der sogenannten Hygieneregeln anging.

  
„Hat irgendwer Fragen?“

  
McLaggen hob sofort seinen Arm. Typisch. Wenn jemand stets Fragen hatte, dann McLaggen. Ron gab ihm ein affirmatives Nicken, doch als er McLaggen genauer ansah, fielen ihm fast die Augäpfel heraus. „Was in Merlins Namen trägst du im Gesicht?“, stieß Ron unglaubwürdig aus und seine Kinnlade verblieb in hängendem Zustand. McLaggen indes verengte die Augen zu erfreuten Schlitzen. Auch wenn man es unter dem halb bedeckten Gesicht nicht sah, so hatte er wieder sein typisches all überlegenes Perlweißlächeln aufgesetzt. Nase und Mund waren gänzlich von einem leuchtenden, kirschroten Stück Stoff bedeckt, an dessen Seiten feine Spitzenverzierungen bis hin zu seinen Ohren angebracht waren. „Das hier war eine kleine Spende...“, verkündete Cormac stolz und sein Blick wanderte zu Lizzy Fimbles, die in einer Ecke saß und röter angelaufen war, als es ihr Unterhöschen in Cormacs Gesicht hätte jemals sein können. „Den wohltuenden Duft gab es gratis dazu“, fügte Cormac charmant hinzu und Lizzy schlug peinlich berührt, aber auch irgendwie geschmeichelt, die Hände über ihr Gesicht. Ein paar Männer lachten, andere schauten beschämt in in eine andere Richtung.

  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie lächerlich du damit aussiehst, McLaggen?“, kommentierte Auror Dickens und schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. Dabei thronte seine dicke Knollennase erhaben über dem Stück Stoff, das auch nur gerade so seinen Mund bedeckte. McLaggen hob die Brauen und musterte Dickens für einen Moment. Dann, wie von Geisterhand, wurde Dickens' Maske von dessen Gesicht gezogen und zwar so, dass die beiden Schlaufen über seinen Ohren nur noch mit Ach und Krach dem Ziehen standhielten. Dickens' Maske hätte in dieser Position genauso gut eine Steinschleuder sein können.

  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie dumm es ist, eine Mund-Nasen-Bedeckung nur über der Unterlippe zu tragen?“, erwiderte Cormac und ließ die Maske mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zurück in Dickens Gesicht schnappen, sodass sie mit einem peitschenden Knall direkt über dessen Mund und Nase landete.  
James und Harry, sowie ein paar andere Männer, lachten schallend auf und auch Ron konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

  
„Meine Herren, bitte“, stammelte Ron grinsend und erfreute sich an dem Anblick des wutentbrannten, schikanierten Dickens. „McLaggen, zu deiner Frage.“  
McLaggen nickte. „Ja, also wie sieht es denn aus mit Home Office?“

  
Ron fiel das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. „Was meinst du mit Home Office? Du bist ein Auror und kein Bürohengst“, sprach Ron leicht brüskiert und warf der versammelten Menge einen strengen Blick zu. „Genaugenommen ist das hier halt ein Büro“, warf James ein und sprach damit den meisten Auroren aus der Seele.  
„Ja, weil wir ja irgendeinen Arbeitsort brauchen!“, entgegnete Ron fassungslos. „Wo kommen wir denn da hin. Auroren im Home Office! Pah, ernsthaft?“

  
„Wir können zuhause genauso gut unsere Einsatzberichte schreiben!“, konterte James genervt und sprang angriffslustig auf. „James, bitte...“, zischte Harry und griff nach James' Ärmel, um ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl zu ziehen.  
„Du musst erst einmal lernen, überhaupt deine Einsatzberichte zu schreiben, Kleiner!“, hisste Ron und hob dabei einen warnenden Finger in Richtung seines Neffen, der nun noch wütender wurde.

  
„Also bevor das hier jetzt völlig eskaliert...“, warf McLaggen ein und trat todesmutig etwas zwischen Ron und James. „Wie wäre denn folgender Vorschlag...“  
  
 *******

  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen ins Aurorenbüro trat, wurde er sofort von entgeisterten Blicken gemustert. Dickens und Smithers tuschelten, McLaggen hatte fragend die Brauen gehoben und auch James blickte leicht besorgt zu seinem Vater.   
„Guten Morgen die Herren!“, verkündete Harry etwas lauter, um durch die Maske auch von allen gut gehört zu werden.

  
Das Tuscheln verstummte und alle sahen Harry verdutzt an. Gerade in diesem Moment kam Ron aus seinem Chefbüro, denn es war immerhin Mittwoch und somit Narrensitzung am heutigen Tag und es stand einiges auf seiner Agenda. Doch als er Harry sah, blieb er verwirrt stehen. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?“, fragte er vorsichtig seinen besten Kumpel und musterte ihn eindringlich. Er wusste ja, dass Harry noch bis zum heutigen Tag mit seinen Erlebnissen zu kämpfen hatte, aber das war auch ihm neu. „Wieso trägst du eine Maske?“, hörte Harry von Ron und erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm so richtig auf, dass wirklich keiner der anderen Auroren eine Mund-Nasen-Bedeckung trug. Er sah seine Kollegen misstrauisch an und überlegte. „Weil...also...ähm...Cowid-17?“

  
Ron seufzte und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Komm, lass uns mal in mein Büro gehen...ich glaube, du hattest wieder einen bösen Traum...“ Ron ergriff seinen besten Freund, der leicht verwirrt in die Runde sah. „Komm, komm...auf, hier entlang in mein Büro.“ Verwirrt wie er war, winkte Harry seinen Kollegen kurz zu und ließ sich dann von Ron abführen.


	5. Episode 4 - Der Kalender

"Meine Herren, ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"  
  
Ronald Weasley, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, trat wichtigtuerisch und mit weit erhobener Brust aus seinem Chefbüro. Sein Gang glich dabei dem eines Hahnes, der sich mit seinem stolzen Federnkleid vor den Chicks beweisen wollte.  
  
Mit den Armen fest in die Seiten gestemmt, stellte er sich vor seine Jungs und sah streng in die Runde. Ein kurzer, prüfender Blick. Jawohl, die Kindergartengruppe 1b war vollzählig.   
  
"Wie Ihr alle wisst, steht die jährliche Spendengala des Ministeriums vor der Tür. Selbstverständlich wird auch die Aurorenzentrale daran teilnehmen..."  
  
Die ersten Männer lachten herablassend auf.  
Beschwichtigend hob Ron eine Hand: "Ja, ja. Ich weiß... das Geld..."  
  
"Ein guter Freund von mir - Muggel, Edwin sein Name - ist bei der freiwilligen Feuerwehr und hat mir erzählt, dass sich seine Jungs und er für einen Jahreskalender haben ablichten lassen. Der verkaufte sich wie warme Kamellen!"  
  
"Semmeln...die Muggel sagen: wie warme Semmeln...", warf Harry räuspernd ein und erntete von seinem besten Freund einen undankbaren Blick.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei...daher dachte ich, dass das doch eine hervorragende Idee sei! Ein exklusiver Aurorenkalender, für die Ladies, aber auch für jedermann und jederfrau, der und die...äh und das sich für unsere Arbeit interessiert!"  
  
Das Gackern war verstummt. Erwartungsvolle Blicke lagen auf dem Rotschopf.  
  
"Und...wie soll so ein Kalender aussehen?", fragte Auror Atkinson zögerlich von rechts-mittig.   
  
"Gut, dass du fragst! Mein Kumpel Edwin war so freundlich, mir ein Exemplar zu Verfügung zu stellen."  
  
Ganz der Zauberer, der er war, zog er einen zusammmengerollten Kalender aus seinem Ärmel und ließ ihn mit einem stolzen Tadaa aufklappen  
  
Vor den Augen der Männer entrollte sich ein großer Wandkalender, der mit leuchtenden Lettern das "Feurige Jahr 2025" ankündigte.   
Ein nur in knappem Stringtanga bekleideter, wohltrainierter Mann posierte lasziv auf einem Feld vor einer brennenden Hütte. Dabei trug er den charakteristischen Hartschalenfeuerwehrhelm auf seinem scheinbar kahl rasierten Kopf.  
  
Reihenweise fielen Kinnladen herunter.   
"Soll das ein scheiß Witz sein?", rief einer der Männer empört in die Runde, während andere entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund schlugen.   
  
Na also etwas mehr Begeisterung hatte Ron schon erwartet.   
  
Er sah auf den Kalender, dann wieder zu seinen Männern.  
  
"Dir ist schon klar, dass für so einen Kalender eigentlich nur McLaggen und ich in Frage kämen?"  
  
Natürlich. Potter Junior mal wieder.   
Ron hob die Augenbrauen, während James raschelnd einen Proteinriegel aufmachte und gänzlich unbeeindruckt seinen Onkel ansah. Neben ihm saß Cormac - näher als sonst - und nickte zustimmend.   
"Wo er recht hat..."  
  
"Ganz schön dreist seid ihr!", knurrte Dickens.  
  
James zuckte mit den Achseln, während Cormac sich über ihn beugte und den noch jungfräulichen Proteinriegel anbiss. Dabei stellte er sicher, einen provizierenden "Ich bin besser als du"-Blick zu Dickens zu werfen.  
  
"Naja...", begann Auror Simmons, der Pragmatiker, kinnreibend: "Wenn wir Potter aufs Titelbild bringen...also unseren guten, alten Harry hier, dann würd sich das Ding wahrscheinlich sogar gut verkaufen. Ich meine, er ist halt immer noch ein Held..."  
  
Harry spürte, wie ihm Hitze der Scham ins Gesicht und in die Ohren schoss. Er wandte seinen Blick instinktiv ab, schaute verlegen auf die Papiere vor sich und hoffte, dass der Kelch an ihm vorbeigehen würde. Doch Ron tat ihm den Gefallen nicht.  
  
"Das ist eine wunderbare Idee! Gefällt mir! Wie wäre es mit:  
  
Auroren und der Junge, der überlebte - 2025! ?"  
  
"Na also wenn, dann der Junge, der regelmäßig liftet...das soll ja schließlich so erotikmäßig werden?", argumentierte Simmons und erntete prompt mit Fragezeichen gefüllte Blicke.   
  
"Was...was soll das sein - liften? Meinst du im Sinne von Facelifting?", mutmaßte Ron und kratzte sich dabei am Kopf.  
  
"Quatsch, du Idiot!", warfen Cormac und James gleichzeitig ein. James gab seinem Sitznachbarn ein kleines Nicken, dass er denn fortfahren solle.   
Und so erklärte Cormac: "Liften, im Sinne von Muskeltraining!"  
  
"Wobei hier nicht viel mit Liften ist", bemerkte James abwertend, während er rüberlangte und den drahtigen Oberarm seines Vaters kniff.  
  
"Heee, sag mal, spinnst du!" Harry schlug James' Hand weg, als sei sie ein lästiger Mosquito.   
  
  
"Also wirklich, das reicht!", intervenierte Ron. "Meine Herren, die Sache ist ernst. Der Minister war im letzten Jahr mit dem Ergebnis unserer Tombola ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Wir müssen also einen Knaller raushauen, etwas, was die Menschen begeistern wird!"  
  
Erneutes Rascheln. Ein zweiter Proteinriegel erblickte das Tageslicht.   
  
Dann: Stille.  
  
Niemand sagte etwas.  
  
Da saß sie nun vor ihm, die Elite der Zaubererwelt. Die Creme de la creme und es scheiterte einfach jedes Jahr an einer merlinverdammten Spendenaktion.  
  
Gerade als Ron wieder etwas sagen wollte, trat ein Besucher in das Großraumbüro, begleitet von der Sekretärin Lizzy.  
  
Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Anwalt und verhasster Erzfeind der Aurorenzentrale, trat eleganten Schrittes herein. Die blonden Haare waren makellos nach hinten gegelt und das blasse Gesicht zu einer weichen Glätte gepudert. Eine lange, schwarze Robe zierte seinen schmächtigen Körper.  
  
Irritiert sah er in die Runde. Als er jedoch den Feuerwehrmannkalender erblickte, huschten Ekel, aber auch gehässige Schadenfreude über sein Gesicht.  
Perlweiße Zähne blitzten in einem teuflischen Grinsen auf.  
"Ich hoffe, ich störe die werten Soldaten nicht bei einer wichtigen, staatssicherheitsrelevanten Versammlung?"  
  
Harry ballte die Fäuste zusammen: "Dir zeig ich gleich staatssicherheitsrelevantes!"  
  
Ja, wenn Harry eine Schwäche hatte, dann war es die stetige Rivalität zwischen Malfoy und ihm. Prallten die meisten Provokationen zumeist an ihm ab wie Schmutz an Teflon, so war dem nicht so, wenn der blonde Giftzwerg mitmischte.  
  
James gackerte dümmlich ob seines Vaters Rage und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand unterstützend auf den Rücken.   
"Ja, schnapp ihn dir! Fass!"  
  
Manche Männer lachten, andere wiederum sahen sich in der Annahme, dass Potter Junior einen Intelligenzquotienten von weit unter siebzig hatte, einmal mehr bestätigt.   
  
"Was, bitte, dürfen wir für Sie tun, Mr Malfoy?", fragte Ron und ließ den Kalender gekonnt hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden.  
  
Malfoy lächelte süffisant. "Oh, es geht um die diesjährige Spendengala. Ich wollte die ehrenwerten Herren Auroren nur darüber informieren, dass sich der Zaubergamot dieses Jahr etwas wirklich Außergewöhnliches hat einfallen lassen." Genüsslich ließ er seinen Blick über die leeren Gesichter gleiten.  
  
"Und das wäre...?"  
  
"Sag schon!"  
  
"Spucks aus, Malfoy!"  
  
Hach, ein Duft des Neids lag in der Luft. Draco liebte diesen Duft.  
  
"Lasst euch überraschen!"  
  
Zufrieden drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und hinterließ ratlose Soldaten (und eine ratlose Sekretärin).  
  
Während Harry zitterte wie ein überlaufender Wasserkocher, plusterte Ron genervt die Backen auf.   
"Also, wer will sich für den Kalender ablichten lassen? Freiwillige vor!"  
  
McLaggens Hand schoss in die Höhe.   
Auch Potter Junior meldete sich direkt.  
  
Arrogantes Duo.  
  
Leider waren sie aber auch die einzigen, die sich meldeten.  
  
Ron seufzte und sagte: "Ich werde auch posieren. Na kommt schon, mh? Harry? Finch? Kyle?"  
  
"Tut euch keinen Zwang an, Potter und ich bekommen zwölf Monate schon voll!", bemerkte McLaggen und wuschelte James' Haar durcheinander.   
  
Beim Barte des Merlin, so würden sie nicht weiter kommen.   
  
  


_ Fortsetzung folgt. _


	6. Episode 5 - Grande-Bretagne

Die Sache mit dem Kalender war noch immer nicht geklärt, aber das musste warten. Denn der französische Zaubereiminister _Alphonse Bistroducoin _hatte sich kurzerhand angekündigt.  
  
„Ich kann Croissants mitbringen!“, meldete sich Harry sofort! „Also...frische...selbst-“  
  
James versetzte ihm einen ordentlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Du willst für den französischen Zaubereiminister allen Ernstes Croissants backen?“  
  
„Ähm...“ Harry rieb sich irritiert den Hinterkopf. „Ja?“  
  
Ein weiterer Klaps folgte. James kniff sich daraufhin verlassen von jeglicher Hoffnung den Nasenrücken. „Mein Vater ist ein Idiot...“  
  
„L'Idiot...“, kommentierte Auror Atkinson trocken.  
  
„Meine Herren, bitte“, intervenierte Ron, der einmal mehr vor versammelter Mannschaft stand und versuchte, seine Kindergartengruppe 1b auf den anstehenden Besuch vorzubereiten.  
„Wir müssen uns professionell geben, wir-“  
  
„So, wie letztens, als die Typen von MACUSA hier waren?“, unterbrach ihn Auror Dickens, der gerade dabei war sich eine dicke Lage Orangenmarmelade auf sein Scone zu schmieren.  
  
„Naja, wem hatten wir denn das Debakel zu verdanken?“, warf McLaggen ein und schenkte Dickens einen urteilenden, ja fast vernichtenden Blick. „Bei der geballten Kompetenz, die hier so einige an den Tag legen...“  
James nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Meine Herren!“ Rons Ohren glühten. Konnte sich hier denn niemand einfach mal zusammenreißen?!  
„Der Minister wird morgen im Laufe des Tages erwartet und er will gemeinsam mit unserem Minister die Zentrale besuchen, um sich ein Bild von unserer hervorragenden Arbeit zu machen. Deshalb möchte ich: -“ Er unterbrach sich selbst mit einer theatralischen Pause, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ in leuchtenden Lettern folgendes aufblitzen:  
  


„Absolute Disziplin und Professionalität, kurz ADP“

  
Stille.  
  
Grillenzirpen.  
  
Orangenmarmeladenscones-Geschmatze.  
  
Rascheln eines Proteinriegels.  
  
Ein irritierter Harry: „Ähhhm.“  
  
Ron blies die Backen auf. Er kannte seine Truppe. Auch wenn die geballte Kompetenz sich nur in den seltensten Fällen offenbarte, so wusste er, dass auf seine Mannschaft Verlass war. Er nickte zuversichtlich in die Runde. „Also Männer! Das wird schon.“

  
  
  
** Der nächste Tag **

  
  
Bereits in aller Merlinsfrühe waren alle Auroren vollzählig versammelt. Schreibtische wurden hektisch aufgeräumt, hier und da flogen kleine, bunte Ordnungs-und Säuberungszauber durch die Gegend. Wie kleine, fleißige Hauselfen wuselten sich die Männer durch das Chaos, welches sie ihre Aurorenzentrale nannten und bereiteten alles für den bevorstehenden Besuch vor.  
  
Harry hatte sich dafür entschieden, anstelle der Croissants einen britischen Klassiker zu backen: Cherry Bakewell. Dabei handelte sich um kleine aus Mürbeteig angefertigte Törtchen, überzogen mit hellem Zuckerguss und einer kleinen zierenden Kirsche in der Mitte. Harry war wirklich stolz auf die kleinen Meisterwerke. Sie hatten die perfekte Form, eine schöne Farbe und auch der Zuckerguss hatte diesmal keine Bläschen geschlagen. Und obwohl er stark davon ausging, von James mal wieder nur Hohn und Spott zu ernten, so hatte er dennoch zehn vegane Varianten gebacken – nur für seinen Sohn.  
  
„Ha, schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe!“, verkündete Auror Simmons und hielt stolz ein Paar funkelnde Ohrringe in die Luft. „Endlich...meine Frau hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, die jemals wiederzusehen.“  
  
Einige Männer lachten, andere verzogen ihre Gesichter zu Grimassen. Denn die Ohrringe hatten für die Zentrale eine schon fast historische Bedeutung.  
  
Damals, als die Nifflerplage über das Ministerium gekommen war und man allen erdenklichen Schmuck als Köder ausgelegt hatte...  
  
Und so ging das Aufräumen weiter und das Großraumbüro wurde mehr und mehr zu dem, für was es ursprünglich auch gedacht war. Ron, der parallel dazu sein Chefbüro aufräumte und immer mal wieder einen Blick durch die offene Tür hinaus zu seinen Männern warf, war zufrieden. Das würde ein glanzvoller Tag für diese Zentrale werden.  
  
Lizzy, die Sekretärin, hatte sogar extra frische Blumen besorgt, die ihren kleinen Empfang in neuer Frische aufblühen ließen.  
  
Wahrlich ein guter Tag.  
  
„Ach, das gibt es ja nicht!“ Es waren McLaggens Worte, die nun das Großraumbüro erfüllten. Mit einer liebevollen Miene schaute er auf das Fundstück in seinen Händen. James beugte sich zu ihm rüber und auch er stieß einen kleinen, erregten Ton aus: „Aww!“  
  
Die restlichen Auroren sahen neugierig auf, hinüber zu McLaggen.  
  
In seinen Händen hielt er ein in Gold eingerahmtes Bild, welches er irgendwo in den Untiefen seiner zweiten Schublade von Oben gefunden hatte. Darauf zu sehen waren stolze Auroren, die sich allesamt fest in den Armen hielten und wie kleine Jungs freudig auf- und ab sprangen. Sie trugen blau-rot-weiße Quidditchroben.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sich andere Auroren um McLaggen versammelt.   
  
„Awww!“  
  
„Ach!“  
  
„Das war ein toller Tag!“  
  
Tatsächlich war es ein Siegerfoto, aufgenommen vor rund fünf Jahren, als es eine internationale Auroren-Quidditch-Meisterschaft gegeben und die Briten in einem sensationellen, atemberaubenden Finale gegen die Franzosen gewonnen hatten.  
  
Dabei hatte die Mannschaft, die sich klassicherweise immer nur aus sieben Spielern zusammesetzte, alterniert, sodass jeder Auror mindestens einmal an einem Spiel hatte teilnehmen können. Der Sieg der Briten war somit auch ein Sieg der gesamten Aurorenzentrale gewesen.  
  
„Denen haben wir's gezeigt!“, blaffte Smithers stolz und klopfte Auror Kerry auf die Schulter. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Meine Herren, was...ohhh!“  
  
Ron erblickte das Bild und fühlte schlagartig in die berauschende Siegesatmosphäre von damals versetzt. Verträumt und erfüllt mit Stolz sah er auf das Bild, auf dem seine freudige Truppe tanzte.  
  
„Ha, die Franzosen damals...wenn ich noch daran denke an diese Volldeppen!“  
  
„Depp de Voll!“  
  
„Merde...nous sommes verloren gegen Auroren du Britannique!“  
  
Alle Auroren verfielen in schallendes Gelächter. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen sie mehr als nur Kollegen, sondern wahre Brüder waren. Und so lachten sie, klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern, gratulierten sich nachträglich zum damaligen Sieg.  
  
„Rule!“ schrie James aus, was von einem ehrgeizigen Grölen erwidert wurde. „Rule, rule, ruuuuuuuuule!“, stimmte er ein und stachelte die Männer an, die begannen, lauthals loszusingen!  
  
„Ruuuule Britannia! Britannia rule the waves!“  
  
Grölend und mit einem Gefühl der Überlegenheit fielen sie sich während des Gesangs gegenseitig um den Hals, gaben sich liebevolle Kopfnüsse. James zog Harry an sich heran, verpasste ihm einen fetten Knutscher auf die Stirn, ehe er sich zu McLaggen wandte und diesen freudig in den Schwitzkasten nahm.  
  
„Britons NEVER EVER EEEEVER SHALL BE SLAVES!“  
  
„Ah-Hem!“  
  
Die Männer stoppten abrupt und sahen erschrocken zur Eingangstür.  
  
Ein käseweißer Zaubereiminister samt seines französischen Pendants stand in der Tür und sah brüskiert zu seiner militärischen Elite.  
  
Ron schluckte hart und zog sich peinlich berührt aus Auror Atkinsons Umarmung heraus.  
  
„Zaubereiminister.... und...ähh, ahhh Monsieur Bistroducoin! Was eine Ehre...Ben, bon, bin, bien-oh-vu a l'apartment...ähm, departement du..du...du...“  
  
Verlegen griff er nach einem von Harrys Törtchen und bot es dem französischen Zaubereiminister an. „Tart á la Potter...“, fügte er mit einem dümmlichen „Hehe“ hinzu.


End file.
